Love Is on Its Way
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: When accused of liking her co-star's boyfriend Sonny comes up with a plan and uses her friend the famous Shane Gray as the boyfriend. But it's all an act is true love in the air? Click to find out!
1. Trailer

**Love Is on Its Way Trailer**

**Crossover between Camp Rock, Sonny w/ a Chance, and Hannah Montana**

**Couples: Shane Gray and Sonny Munroe, Nate Gray and Miley Stewart, Jason Gray and Tess Tyler, Tawny and Chad Dylan Cooper. **

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Disney and Jonas Brothers and we don't own anything and **

**most definitely we don't own the Jonas Brothers =[ If we did do you think we **

**would be wasting our time writing about them?**

**(A/N: Both Camprockgirl89671 and djdangerfan607 wrote this)**

We all know Sonny Munroe is the newest cast member of So Random

_Hi! I'm Sonny!_

But what is the real reason Tawny doesn't want her to get close to Chad?

_(shows Chad and Tawny in a restaurant)_

That would be because they are secretly dating

_(shows Chad and Tawny kissing)_

When Sonny catches them, Tawny forces her to prove she isn't interested on Chad.

_(shows Sonny grabbing her cell phone)When are you coming home?  
_So Sonny brings her boyfriend in.

_(shows a boy with straight hair walking into the So Random set)_

Tawny is shocked!

_SHANE GRAY!!!!_

To find out that little insecure Sonny Munroe's boyfriend was international pop sensation Shane Gray from Connect 3.

_(shows Shane and Sonny hugging)_

But what if it was all an act!!

_Shane: Why are you lying to your cast mates and telling them I'm your boyfriend?_

_Sonny: To make Tawny realize I'm not interested in Chad. I don't like famous people._

_Shane: HEY!!_

So they pretend for more than 4 months.

_Tawny: okay Sonny I believe you're not after Chad._

So Sonny goes to Shane to tell him it's over.

_Sonny: We don't have to pretend anymore. We can go back to being best friends._

But Shane has a different idea.

_Shane: I love you and I don't wanna let you go._

Who is Shane talking about?

_(shows Shane and a girl hugging)  
_Will love conquer all?

**Starring: Shane Gray, Sonny Munroe, Tawny, and Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**With appearances by Nate Gray, Jason Gray, Miley Stewart, and Tess Tyler**


	2. Chapter 1: Boyfriend

**Love Is On Its Way Chapter 1 Boyfriend? **

**Disclaimer: Again we do not own anything! Not the characters or shows all rights go to Disney And the Jonas Brothers (who own the song for the story title)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

(Sonny's POV)

"What do you mean you _met _Chad Dylan Cooper!?!?!" Tawny screamed at me.

"It means that he said hi then I said hi then he said bye and I said bye!" I replied looking her directly in the eye. Why was she so freaked out about this?

"Well do you like him?" She continued glaring at me. I fake gagged.

"Um No!" I said quickly. "Why would I?" Then something came to mind "Do _you_ like him?" I asked curiously.

Quickly she shook her head saying "NO! How could I like him? He's our rival. I don't even think he's cute!" she looked away and I could tell she was lying.

I shrugged and answered. "Whatever you say!" She nodded and walked out.

That night I was sitting in my room going over my script for the sketch we were rehearsing tomorrow. I already know my lines but I was seriously bored. Suddenly the chorus of 'I Am' By Hilary Duff filled my ears. I grabbed my phone and was seriously relieved to see the name 'Miley Stewart' written across the screen. I quickly answered. "Hey girlie!"

"Hi!" Miley's voice answered back. "Tess and I are going out to eat." She began "Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" I answered quickly.

"Ok we'll pick you up in 20 minutes!" She explained. Then we hung up and I quickly got dressed.

About 45 minutes later we walked into our favorite restraint Chili's **(A/N: We do not own Chili's either) **I glanced around looking for a booth when my eyes landed on someone familiar. OMG! Tawny is here! Wait who is she with? OMG! She's with CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

"Miles! Tess!" I said getting my friends attention. "Look it's Tawny and she's with Chad!" I continued in complete shock!

"GASP! But wait doesn't she hate him?" Tess asked extremely confused.

"Maybe it's not Tawny! May be it's her evil twin! Oh or may be we're hallucinating!" Miley argued.

I glared at my two best friends.

"Well do you have a way to prove it?" Miley asked eyeing me curiously.

"As a matter of fact I do!" I said

"THEN TELL US!!!" Tess said exasperated.

"Ok you guys are gonna slide into the booth behind her and I'm gonna call her and make up an excuse as to why. You listen and find out if it is her. If it is get up and go to our usual seat." I explained looking at my two friends. They nodded and walked over and sat down. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I saw the Tawny look alike put a phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tawny's voice echoed through my phone.

"Hey Tawny! It's Sonny!" I explained.

"Hey Sonny what's up!?" She continued. My friends got up and walked over to our booth, which is way in the back.

"Um what time do we have to be there tomorrow to rehearse the sketch?" I asked thinking fast.

"Um…" she began. "Noon I think! You may want to call Zora and ask her!"

"Why not Nico or Grady?" I asked curiously.

"Nico has a date tonight! Grady dropped his phone in the toilet…." She paused. "Again!"

I giggled a little at this. "Ok thanks! Have a good night!"

"No problem!" she began "You too!"

After we hung up I quickly rushed over to my friends and slid in next to Tess.

"So it is her!!" I wanted to be 100% sure.

"Yeah!" Tess said as she sipped her iced tea.

"I thought she HATES Chad Dylan Cooper!" Miley said extremely confused. I dramatically gasped at the name. My best friends looked at me weirdly. "Sorry!" I mumbled "Set thing!" They nodded in understanding.

"But back to what Miles said…" I began. "Yeah I thought so too! In fact I was 99% sure that she does! I mean we're all supposed to! He is our rival and slams our show every chance he gets."

"Well obviously you were wrong!" Tess said "Because now they're making out!"

I looked up and sure enough Chad had moved next to her and they were making out.

"What are you gonna do?" Miles asked me.

I shrugged. "Talk to her I guess!"

"When?" she pressed.

"Tomorrow she always arrives an hour early so will I! I'll talk to her then!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**We'll update soon!**

**Djdangerfan607 and camprockgirl89671 a.k.a Ash and Megan =]  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Prove It

**Sorry it has taken so long. Megan is writing chapter 3. Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING. **

Chapter 2: Prove it

(Tawny's POV)

The morning after my date with Chad I arrived at Stage one and hour before everyone else as usual. Once inside I made my way to my dressing room and set my purse down on my vanity.

"Hey Tawny." Someone said. I screamed and spun around to see…

"Chad." I said holding my heart and trying to calm down. I glared at my boyfriend, well secret boyfriend for a little more then a year, who was laughing at me.

"Sorry." He said with a grin. To show that he was sorry he kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled as he said, "I love you."

He went to kiss me again when I heard someone open the door at the end of the hallway and come towards this room. My eyes widened and I began panicking.

"Leave." I whisper-yelled. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before running out the back.

Once he was out of sight I looked toward the door to see Sonny walking in. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Tawny."

"Hey Sonny." I began, "What are you doing here so early?"

She shrugged and answered, "I don't know, but since I am here can we talk?"

I nodded. "Sure."

(Sonny's POV)

Ok Sonny, pull yourself together you can do this.

"So…" Tawny began, "What's up?"

"Um last night I was hanging out with my two best friends and saw Chad Dylan Cooper with someone." Her eyes widened and she looked away before answering me.

"Oh?" She said still not looking at me. "Who?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "You."

She looked up at me quickly trying to come up with an answer. "So what? You saw us together. Big deal." She finally said.

"Are you dating him." Even though I already knew the answer to this question I wanted to hear her admit it. She didn't answer me instead she looked at her feet. I sighed and spoke. "Come on Tawny you can trust me."

She took a deep breath and answered. "Yes we are together. We have been for a year."

"Aw! That's so cute!" I gushed.

She smiled. "You think so?"

I eagerly nodded. "Yeah. I mean if you can deal with the ego he has."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not really like that once you get to know him. He's actually really sweet and down to earth."

"I'm glad you've found someone special." I said looking at her. She smiled then turned serious.

"Sonny you can't tell anyone. Not even Chad." I nodded. "So…how can you prove it?" I shot her a confused look. "Prove that you don't like like Chad."

"Do I have too?" I asked. Even though I don't like him like that I had no idea how to prove it.

She nodded. "If you can't prove it then I don't know if I can trust you." I nodded understanding. "So how?" she asked again.

"Um" I began thinking fast. "My boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked shocked

I nodded. "Why so shocked?"

"Because no offense Sonny but you are really kind of shy." She answered. "So when can I meet him?"

"He's out of town right now. He'll be back soon." I said quickly.

"Well I want to meet him." She said with a smile.

I nodded. "We will most defiantly set that up."

CRAP. WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO.

**Again sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 is Megan's job so if it takes a while blame her. **

**Review and tell us what you think also check out our other stories.**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 3: Shane, help

**Oh my God!! I am so sorry. We are officially the worst updaters ever!!! I talked to Megan and I will be writing this story until summer. I had this chapter typed up and saved but before I could post it my computer crashed and burned. Sorry again. To make it up to you I will put chapter 4 up tonight. **

**Again sorry, here's chapter 3 Shane, help.**

**DISCLAIMER WE OWN NOTHING!!!**

(Sonny POV)

I have no idea what to do. No actually I do have an idea but I don't know if he'll agree.

After rehearsal I went straight home and to my room and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered. I immediately recognized it as the guys body guard Big Bob.

"Hi Bob, is Shane available?" I asked the man.

"Hey Sonny, No, sorry, he's performing right now." Bob answered.

"Ok can you have him call me as soon as he can?" I asked.

"Sure thing." And with that we hung up.

Not even seconds later the chorus of Disturbia by Rihanna filled the air and I looked at my phone and saw Miley's picture.

(Sonny in _Italics _and Miley in **bold **normal thoughts in normal typing)

"_Hey Miles,"_

"**Hey, how'd it go with Tawny?"**

"_It was interesting,"_

"**What do you mean 'interesting'?" **

"_First she tried to deny it, and then when I got her to admit it she asked how I was going to prove it."_

"**Prove what?"**

"_That I'm not after her boyfriend!"_

"**What'd you say?"**

"_I had a boyfriend, and now she wants to meet him."_

"**What? Sonny why? You don't have a boyfriend!"**

"_I know but I have a plan."_

"**You don't have to fake date Nate right?"**

"_Ew, no!"_

Sorry to interrupt our little phone convo but I need to give you the 411.

I have known Connect 3 since I was 8. When I was `13 they moved to L.A. two years later we moved to L.A. and met up with them about a year later I met Miley and Tess. Tess is now dating Jason and Miley is dating Nate. I am dating no one and Shane Grey is my best friend. So there you go. Back to our convo…

(Sonny in _Italics _and Miley in **bold **normal thoughts in normal typing)

"**Then what are you going to do?"**

"_Fake date Shane,"_

"**Really have you talked to him?"**

"_Um, no."_

"**Sonny, you have to talk to him before you go any farther with this. I don't think this is such a good idea. So many things can go wrong."**

"_I know Miles, but I have to try. I have to go talk to you later."_

"**Ok bye."**

I hung up my phone and watched TV for about an hour. Soon the all too familiar chorus of Disturbia by Rihanna rang out, and this time when I looked at the screen I saw Shane's picture.

(Sonny in _Italics _and Shane in **bold **normal thoughts in normal typing)

"_Hey Shane,"_

"**Hey Sonny! Bob said you called?"**

"_Yeah I did,"_

"**Ok what's up?"**

"_I need to ask you something,"_

"**Ok, what?"**

"_First when do you come home?"_

"**Monday I think, one sec," **I heard a bunch of mumble jumble in the background and figured he was asking someone to make sure he got his facts straight. **"yeah Monday. Why what's up?"**

"_Will you be my fake boyfriend?" _While I hold my breath waiting for him to give me an answer you need to read the authors note it's very important…read go on.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**GASPY!!!**

**What will Shane say?**

**Sorry again. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE………**

**First: WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!! REVIEWS ARE REALLY IMPORTANT TO US SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Second: NEW STORIES!! Megan has posted a new story that she will try to update. Read and Review it's awesome!!**

**I will be posting a new story called Believe In Us. Please check it out. **

**PLEASE READ OUR OTHER STORIES I HAVE POSTED REALLY CUTE KASHLEY, NILEY, SMITCHIE, NITCIE, MOILIVER AND MORE ONESHOTS!! PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE AND IDEA FOR A ONE SHOT TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR GO TO MY PAGE (/~djdangerfan607) and send me a message. Tell me the title of the song the couple you want and who the song is by!**

**Thanks again. **

**-Ash**


	5. Chapter 4: Yes? No? May be,

**Chapter 4: Yes? No? May be,**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY! Rated T for one curse word**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(Sonny's POV)**

Shane was silent for a long time before he finally spoke softly, "Why do you need a fake boyfriend?"

I told him every that has been going on with Tawny and everything.

"So will you?" I asked him hopefully afterI finished telling him.

"Why me?"

"Because," I began. "you and I know each other so well so we can make it believable."

He sighed, "I don't know Sonny."

"Please Shane," I began to beg "I really want her to be my friend."

"If you have to go through all this then why bother?" He sounded kind of upset and disappointed.

"Shane," I began, "This is Hollywood……."

"Don't you dare give me the 'This is Hollywood' speech, Sonny." He interrupted me with a hint of annoyance in his.

"Fine," I began begging again. "Please Shane, please oh please."

"I'll think about it and call you back." After those words left his mouth he hung up without saying goodbye.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Nate's POV)

"Hey Miles," I said answering my cell phone.

"Did Sonny talk to Shane?" the frantic voice of my girlfriend answered back.

"I don't know." I began "I'm fine, babe, thanks for asking." I finished sarcastically.

"Sorry," she answered quietly.

"It's fine," I reassured her. "So what's going on with Shane and Sonny?" I asked and Miley then went on to explain the entire story.

"Wow," I said after she was done, "This is going to be interesting."

"Yup," Miley answered back."Hey Nate I have to go, I'm babysitting tonight."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you too"

With that we hung up. Seconds later a very frantic and confused looking Shane ran in.

"Hey bro," I said, he glared at me, "I take it you talked to Sonny?"

He gave me a confused look. "How did you know that?"

"One you are freaking out," I said looking at him, "Two Miley just told me." He groaned and collapsed on my bed. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it.

"Well," I began trying to figure out how to approach this. "think of the good things that come out of it, honestly what could go wrong?"

He glared at me again, if you have never been the victim of the Shane Gray is pissed stare consider yourself lucky.

"A lot could go wrong, Nathan." He spat still glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes "Dude just think about it."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Sonny's POV)

I hope Shane agrees to this. My phone began to blare the all to familiar chorus again and I looked at the screen to see Shane's picture.

(Sonny in _italics _**Shane in bold**)

"_Hey Shane,"_

"**Hey,"**

"_Did you think about it?"_

"**I'll do it."**

"_REALLY?!?!"_

"**Yeah,"**

"_Thanks Shane I owe you"_

"**Yeah you do"**

"_Come to the So Random Monday as soon as you can just text me first"_

"**Do we have to kiss?"**

"_A few times,"_

"**You don't like Chad do you?"**

"_No, I could never like celebrities,"_

"**HEY!"**

"_Not you guys. I just don't think I could ever love let alone date a celebrity."_

"**Then how can we pull this off?"**

"_No one knows I feel that way; except Miles, Tess and now you."_

"**Oh, ok. Well I have to go."**

"_Ok bye, boyfriend,"_

"**Bye, girlfriend"**

With that we hung up. Yes, he agreed! Crap, I need to fix something. I grabbed my laptop and logged onto my facebook and youtube (I don't own) and changed my status to taken.

* * *

**Hey read and review.  
If you know how to make it so any one can review please tell me in a review or do to /~djdangerfan607 and send me a message. We got a lot of reviews for chapter 3 please do this same for this. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon but i still have to write it. I will NOT be posting that story Believe in us. Sorry. **

**Thanks you guys rock. Keep Reading and Reviewing. Check out our one shots please.**

**-Ash.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sonny Munroe's bf is who?

**Hi everyone, I know it has taken me a while to update but I've been extremely stressed with school. I cannot wait for summer! When summer comes I hope to update more often. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I hope soon. Anyway...**

**Chapter 5: Sonny Munroe's boyfriend is who?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own NOTHING!**

**However Megan and I do own tickets to the JONAS BROTHERS WORLD TOUR!!!!**

**Sorry, here is chapter 5 Read and Review…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tawny's POV)

Monday came quickly and I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sonny's mystery guy to show up.

"That was great," Marshall said as we finished rehearsing a sketch that we are filming tomorrow. "Now don't forget tomorrow we film so be here by 10 A.M. for hair and make u, we film…""

"Oh my god!" Zora suddenly screamed pointing. We all looked to where she was pointing and my eyes widened.

"Connect 3!" We both squealed with excitement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Jason's POV)

When I heard the screaming I hid behind Shane. I get scared very easily, even little things scare me, well when I'm not expecting them like this.

"Dude," Shane hissed "What the hell?"

"Sorry," I mumbled standing up straight and moving to stand next to my brothers. We stopped next to who we assumed was the director. I smiled when I say my 'little sister' aka Sonny smiling brightly at us.

"So you're Connect 3?" The man asked, we nodded. "Marshall, welcome, it's an honor to have you here." He shook all of our hands before speaking again; "What can we do for you?"

"Actually," Shane began, "I'm here to see my girlfriend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tawny's POV)

"Tawny," Niko said, "You're dating Shane Gray?"

"Um, no?" It kind of came out like a question. I was seriously confused.

"Hey, babe," Shane's voice brought me back to earth. I glanced back up just in time to see Shane wrap his arms around Sonny and, Kiss her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Shane's POV)

It felt weird kissing Sonny. Obviously she felt the same because she wasn't kissing back. I was just about to pull back when she changed her mind and kissed back.

"Dude," Nate's over protective voice said. Like I said she's like our sister so we all want to take care of her. "Seriously," Nate now sounded annoyed, so we finally pulled apart. I looked at Nate and he motioned to everyone else. Sonny and I looked around to see everyone staring at us, mouths wide open.

"Oh," Jason began, "You shouldn't hold your mouth like that. You never know what could fly in."

Nate, Sonny and I all groaned at how proud Jason looked.

Sonny cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around me in a sort of sideways hug. "Anyway this is my boyfriend, Shane Gray, and his brothers, Nate and Jason." We all nodded. "These are my costars," Sonny began again, "Tawny, Zora, Niko, and Grady." The seven of us just stared at each other for awhile before Marshall broke in.

"Well boys welcome," He began, "Um, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Yeah sure man," Jason said nodding.

"I was wondering if you'd like to perform after filming an episode sometime," he said.

"Oh my god," Sonny exclaimed, "You guys should totally do it!" I could tell she was really excited when I looked down at her glowing face.

I smiled down at her before saying "One condition,"

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Sonny sings with us," Jason said reading my mind, whoa he can be totally creepy sometimes.

Marshall looked at Sonny, "Can you sing?"

"Can she sing?" Nate mimicked. He looked at her with a smirk before saying "Hell yeah she can!"

The four of us laughed.

Marshall nodded "What do you say Sonny?"

I looked back down at her and she bit her lip thinking hard before looking at me "Ok."

I smiled and hugged her tight. Hugging Sonny isn't weird for me, not even kissing her cheek or forehead; but when I actually kissed her yeah that was a little weird. Not as weird as I thought it would be though.

"Great," Marshall smiled, "when?"

"When do you film next?" Nate asked.

"Tomorrow," the blonde Tawny answered him, smiling flirtatiously. Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Nate gave her a weird look.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Jason asked.

Marshall nodded "That would be great! How many songs?"

"Um," I looked at my brothers and 'girlfriend' before answering "four, two with Sonny two without."

Marshall nodded before excusing himself and walking away.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked Sonny, she nodded. "Go get your stuff, I'll wait here." She nodded and ran over to a door walking out.

"Hey Shane," Nate said. I looked at him "We're going to head home." He said motioning to Jason. I nodded and they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tawny's POV)

"Sonny," I called walking quickly behind her into our dressing room.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was Shane Gray?" She shrugged, I continued. "Do you realize how big this is?" again she shrugged so I continued "Every girl wants to be with him and every boy wants to be him."

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed "Maybe that's why we like each other so much." I gave her a confused look. "I look past his fame and money. I like him for who he is, not how big of a deal he is." With that she walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**There it is.**

**I hope you enjoyed read and review.**


	7. Ch 6: Our timeto fight?

**Ok so go ahead call me the worst updaters ever. I was sick a few weeks ago and then when I came back to school I had to catch up on what I missed. Suddenly they're throwing like a bazillion and one projects at us plus finals! Can't wait for SUMMER!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**So here it is Chapter 6 Our Time…to fight?**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Sonny's POV)

I made my way back to Shane scowl on my face.

"What's wrong?" Shane frowned seeing my face.

"Nothing," I said softly walking past him and out thedoor.

"Sonny, I know that face;" Shane stated catching up with me. "What happened?"

"It was just something Tawny said got me kind of pissed." I said not looking in his eyes.

"What'd she say?" He pressed. I looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"She asked why I didn't tell anyone I knew you guys. She said it was huge and would make me immensely popular. She talked about how every girl wants to be with you and every guy wants to be you." I said all at once. He looked down into my eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said that maybe that's why we are good together because I look past the fame and everything and see the real you. I knew you before the fame and I'm one of the incredibly lucky ones who gets to see the real you even with fame." I said. I immediately regretted that last sentence upon seeing his eyes narrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Come on, Shane; you have to admit you're kind of insecure. The only time you show the real you is when you perform."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sonny?"

"Oh," a voice said from behind us we spun around to see Chad standing there. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No," I said quickly.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me saying; "Really because it looks like you guys; two famous people might I add; are fighting in the middle of a parking lot; where paparazzi can jump out at any second."

I was about to respond when Shane's voice did it for me.

"We aren't fighting. We are having a creative discussion about a huge misunderstanding that involves some rising of our voices!" Shane explained glaring at him "No go run along to your little teen drama home!"

Chad glared back at Shane. "Whatever," with that he walked away.

I looked up at Shane; "I'm sorry, Shay; I didn't mean what I said."

"Which part?"

"About you being insecure." I began. "You're not. I'm just mad at Tawny."

"So you take it out on me?"

"I did but I shouldn't have!" I said quickly.

Shane opened his mouth to speak but the chorus of Disturbia by Rihanna interrupted him. I grabbed my cell glancing at the ID before answering it.

"Hey Tess," I said as I slowly walked away from Shane.

"Hey girlie," The perky voice of Tess answered. "Jas told me the four of you are performing tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Yeah, me either." I mumbled glancing back at She who looked immensely annoyed.

"So hows…" Tess was cut off my cell beeping. I pulled it away from my ear glancing at the screen to see I had another call. The ID read Private Name Private Number.

"Hey Tess, can you hold on a sec. I got another call." I told my best friend.

"Sure," as soon as I heard her response I switched over. "Hello?" I asked.

"You always do this when we fight." Shane's voice said.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You do something to distract from the situation then you just let it go when the blame is pointed at me."

I sighed, knowing he was completely right. "I'm sorry, just hold on a sec." Before I got his response I switched back over to Tess telling her I had to hang up and I'd call her later. I slipped my phone back in my bag as I walked back over to Shane.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Shane's POV)

Sonny walked back over to me.

"You're right," She began. I gave her a confused look. "I do try to get out of fight. I'm just scared the more we fight the harder it is to save what's left of our friendship."

Instantly I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "Sonny, I didn't mean it like that."

"No Shane I know that it's true. I just don't want to lose more of you then I already have." She answered softly tears filling her big brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her gently.

"Face it Shane! Our friendship is going down the toilet. You're famous and so am I. You are always busy. I mean this is the first real conversation we've had in six months!"

"I don't get what you're trying to say." I said still confused and extremely hurt by her words.

She looked up at me. "I don't want to deal with this." She began. "If I wanted to talk to someone who didn't have the time I'd try to get a hold of my brother, (A/N: Hi, ok so her brother is 20 and in college at NYU and hardly has time to talk to her) and if I wanted to call someone who just doesn't care I'd call my dad who is too busy with his new family to even think about me." She finished. "All I'm saying is; I deal with all this shit with my family I don't need it from you."

"What the hell did I do exactly?" I was now full blown mad. How could she accuse me of not caring?

"Nothing;" She muttered looking away.

"Then why are you so pissed at me? And what the hell was that about your dad and his new family? "I asked. She looked down. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Something happened while I was on tour and she didn't tell me about it.

"Sonny, what's going on?" I asked. "Talk to me please! I hate seeing you like this!"

She looked up at me and took a deep breath…

**(IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**OH CLIFFY!**

**Hello, Smitchie lovers!**

**I have posted a new story called "Look over here" it is Smitchie Nate/OC Jason/OC**

**Please check it out!  
Thanks read and review!**

**-Ashlyn.**


	8. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Quick A/N!  
Really important.**

**I feel so bad that I haven't been updating but the next two weeks aren't looking good! I have projects all this week and finals all next. Summer for me officially begins a week from Friday I hope to get a chapter of look over here up this weekend but no promises. Just keep checking back and don't lose interest please. The stories have a lot of great things coming. In the mean time please check out some of my oneshots. They are really good. Thanks! U all rock!**

**Ashlyn.**


	9. Chapter 7: let me in please

**Sorry about the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7: Let me in, please. **

* * *

(Sonny's POV)

I looked at Shane and sighed. "Four months ago my dad called and told me he wouldn't come visit anymore because his new wife is pregnant and he's too busy dealing with his new family to remember me." I finished.

"God he is such a son of a bitch treating you like that." Shane said. I smiled a little remembering the fact that Shane and my dad never did get along.

"Yeah, I agree with you." I said.

"Did you tell Austin?" He asked referring to my brother. I nodded. "What did he have to say?"

"He told me to grow up," Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm losing everything!"

"No, Sonny, you aren't;" Shane began. "You may lose something but look at all you've gained and the things that matter most will either stay or find a way to come back."

I nodded then finally got the nerve to ask the question that has been on my mind for awhile; but the answer is also something I'm dreading. I looked up at Shane and asked; "Am I losing you?"

"Never," He answered honestly. "Sure we may get busy and have less time to talk but I will always be in your life."

"Promise?"

He nodded "Promise, and I have a way to seal the promise."

"What?"

"Connect 3 is playing at the big New Years Eve concert in New York and I know it's like 8 months off but do you want to go with us?" He asked.

"YES! Of course!" I said with a huge smile. I've never been to New York even though my brother goes to college there.

"A-ha!" Shane said smiling I gave him a confused look. "There's the Sonny I know and love."I giggled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

(Shane's POV)

After we pulled back from the hug I took a look at Sonny. She's really beautiful. This is kind of weird in the sense that I just noticed it but Sonny isn't a little kid anymore; neither am I. I mean she's beautiful, smart, talented, amazing—Whoa Whoa Whoa! Am I falling for Sonny?

No I can't! No way in hell can I! That would ruin our friendship. Damn it Shane just stop thinking about her like that. She's your best friend/pretend girlfriend...nothing more…may be…No defiantly nothing more…for now at least…no forever!

**(A/N: I kind of find this little battle in Shane's head funny.)**

(Nate's POV)  
I rang my girlfriend Miley's door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

The door swung open and I was attacked in a hug,

"Oh my god, I missed you." My girlfriend exclaimed. I smiled and tightly wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you too, baby." I said kissing her head and hugging her tight.

"Come in," She said once we had pulled away from the hug. She started walking in when I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"What?" She questioned confused.

"This," I whispered as I kissed her softly on the lips. She immediately responded wrapping her arms around me.

(Miley's POV)

God I love him.

After we pulled away from the mind blowing kiss I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

"I love you," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"I love you too." He smiled as he pushed some hair out of my face.

"Now do you want to come in?" I asked smirking.

He laughed. "Sure now I'll come in."

I led him inside and into the kitchen.

"So how was the tour?" I asked.

"Good, except something constantly bugged me…" Nate explained.

"What was that?" I asked curious.

"How much I missed my gorgeous girlfriend." He answered honestly.

I looked up blushing. "Well she missed you too."

I smiled as Nate walked over and wrapped his arms around me; mine instantly going around his neck as he leaned down and kissed me. Upon hearing someone clear their throat we pulled apart.

"Hey Daddy," I said innocently.

"Hey darlin'" my dad smiled before looking at Nate. "Nathan I don't want to see that again."

Nate nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

I giggled while Nate shot me a playful glare.

"How was the tour?" My dad asked him.

"Busy but amazing." Nate answered.

Daddy nodded and continued; "How long are you home for?"

"Somewhere around 8 months, with weekends here and there."

"Why so long?" I asked kind of surprised.

"We're working on a new album and a bunch of videos so we decided to stay close to home." Nate explained looking at me. I nodded. "Why do you not want me home?" He joked.

"No of course I do, it's just you hardly ever are." I said sadly while Nate looked down.

"Ok I'm going for a jog." Dad said obviously noticing Nate needed to talk to me. We nodded and he left. I looked at Nate.

"Nate," I began "I honestly didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You are amazingly talented and deserve everything…"

(Nate's POV)

I leaned down and kissed her. She immediately began kissing back and when air became a necessity we pulled apart.

"Don't worry, Mi, I love you." I said gently. "And even though I love going on tour; I miss home a lot."

She nodded. "We all miss you."

"One day I'll take you on tour with me." I promised my girlfriend.

She nodded "But you always leave during final time at school. So in order for me to go plane better."

I laughed and kissed her again. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED LOTS OF REVIEWS. **


	10. CHAPTER 8

**HEY EVERYONE! New chapter…ok so we may have a PROBLEM…I don't really know where this story is going and I would love some ideas for it so if you could please put ideas in reviews you will be given credit for them**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 8: Being a friend? I call it crushing on a friend. **

* * *

**(Sonny's POV) **

I took a deep breath trying to control myself as Marshalls voice rang out.

"And now as a special treat thanks to Sonny; please welcome Connect 3!"

Girls in the audience screamed and I smiled a little happy for the success of my best friends.

I don't think I can go out there thought, I don't know why I agreed to this.

**(Shane's POV)**

"Hey everyone," I smiled into the mic as girls continued to scream. "We're gonna play some new songs so tell us what you think."

Again the room screamed as the music began and we sang…

"_I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regret  
but I m about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out  
it's like a poison in my brain  
it's like a fog that blurs the scene  
it's like a vine you can't untangle  
oh I'm freaking out  
every time I turn around  
something don't feel right  
I might be paranoid  
I'm boarding the lines  
cause they just might split  
can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is  
but it just don't fit  
I'm paranoid  
yeah_

_I take the next stairway steps  
to get some air into my chest  
cant hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out  
that's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm runnin all the background checks  
and shes freaking out_

_every time I turn around something's just not right  
might be paranoid  
I'm boardin the lines cause they just might split  
can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is  
but it just don't fit  
consider me destroyed  
cause I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid_

_I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid_

_stuck in the room  
were staring faces  
ohm  
I'm caught in a nightmare  
I can't wake up  
if you hear my cry running threw her streets  
I'm about to freak  
come and rescue me_

_she might be paranoid  
yeah  
I'm boarding the lines cause they just might split  
can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is  
but it just don't fit  
consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost  
cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid."_

The room filled with screams as we finished our first song.

"Did you like it?" Nate asked again we were answered by screams. I smiled.

"Next we have a new song I wrote called "Fly with Me." Jason explained.

Nate sat down at the piano and Jason began to gently strum his guitar as we sang…

"_If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me"

Again we were answered with screams.

"Now give it up for our amazingly talented friend, Sonny Munroe!" Nate said into the mic. People screamed but Sonny didn't come out. "Sonny Munroe." Nate tried again; nothing.

"Excuse me." I ran backstage to see her huddled in the corner "Hey," I said quietly sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go out there, Shane." She explained simply.

"Weren't you just out there like 10 minutes ago doing 'So Random'?" I asked. She nodded. "Then why won't you come out now?" I looked at her closely. "You're scared to sing in front of people, aren't you?

"Hence the reason that I act not sing." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't be afraid, just pretend that we're back in Wisconsin singing and writing in the basement it's just you, me, Nate and Jason." I told her. She still didn't look convinced. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise you are an amazing singer."

She looked up at me before nodding slowly and standing up and following me onstage; where we were greeted by screams.

"Ok so let's try this again," Nate smiled from the drums. "Give it up for Sonny Munroe!" The audience and So Random cast screamed and cheered for her.

She took the mic and sang...

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
But I have this dream bright inside of me.  
I'm going to let it show.  
It's time.  
To let you know, to let you know.__..."_

[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark.  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star.  
Even though it seems like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself.  
It's the only way.

[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me

I waited for my cue and when it came I sang...

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.  
I need to find you._

I gotta find you.

This is real, this is me.

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.

This is me.

You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.  
This is me.  
Yeah.  
You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
And now I've found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me."

The whole place erupted in applause as we walked off stage, I hugged Sonny tightly.

"Way to go! You did amazing." I told her honestly.

"Thanks," she smiled.

(Nate's POV)

Later that night Shane walked into my room and i smiled at him

"You're really getting into this whole pretend girlfriend thing." I told him as he set down on my bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"What you did today for Mitchie was very real boyfriend of you." I explained.

"No I was just being a good best friend." He said quickly trying to cover up.

"You call it being a best friend; I call it falling in love with your best friend." I smirked standing up and walking out.

* * *

**OK WORST UPDATE EVER! The award would go to this chapter right here. **

**Sorry but every story needs a filler chapter the next will be better. **

**I have to get at least 4 reviews for next chapter! Or you wait a while. **


	11. Chapter 9: Problems Arise

**HELLO ok so I got 4 reviews which I didn't think was too much to ask.**

**So this chapter let's keep at for through chapter 10 then we'll try for 5.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**PaoHalliwell, xxxKissedByAnAngelxxx, deadtotheworld0987 and Riley-the-Sadist848.**

**I wanna give a special shout out to…drum roll please…Riley-the-Sadist848!!**

**For helping me with some awesome ideas! Thank you!**

**You start to hear some of them unfold right now; well in this chapter!!**

**And also deadtotheworld0987 helped with some ideas for this chapter so thanks to all of them.**

**Good news for you! U GET TO MEET THE JONAS BROTHERS…ok so no you don't, sorry.**

**Anyway you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 9: Problems arise!**

(Shane's POV)

We are on the set of our new music video "Fly With Me" (A/N: Who's seen the real one? Tell me what you think!) patiently waiting for the girl playing my love interest to show up.

It has been a month since Sonny and I began 'dating' and to tell you the truth; I'm kind of getting sick of it. Why work so hard pretending something that will never be real?

"Hi, um I'm Aly Evans" (MADE UP FAMOUS PERSON) a voice said. I glanced up and my jaw dropped. "I'm playing Shane's love interest."

I stood up and shook her hand giving her a smile. "Hey I'm Shane."

She giggled and blushed shaking my hand.

"Dude," Nate said. I looked at him and then to Miley who sat next to him glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not committing a crime here." I said looking at her.

"Huh?" Aly said obviously confused.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Why don't I show you around the set?" I offered her my hand.

Giggling she took it saying "I'd like that." I led her away glancing back to cast a wink toward my brothers and their girlfriends.

(Nate's POV)

"Sonny isn't going to like this." Tess declared.

"Why not; they're only fake dating." Jason said.

"Well what if Tawni or Chad saw him with someone else or they told someone who saw him?" Miley said.

Jason and I rolled our eyes at our girlfriends.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Tess said sternly. "I think Sonny really likes Shane."

"Yeah," Miley agreed. "We just have to get her to admit it."

"Good luck with that." Jason said I nodded in agreement.

(Sonny's POV)

"Good rehearsal everyone!" Marshall said as he walked away.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni said.

"Hey," I smiled at my friend. "What's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you and Shane wanted to go on a double date with me and…" she paused and looked around making sure no one was listening before whispering. "Chad."

I smiled. "Sure I'd like that; when?"

"May be tomorrow night?"

"Hold on, I'll text Shane and ask him." I told her grabbing my phone as we began walking back to our dressing room.

(Shane's POV) **Drama starts here.**

"So that's everything," I said as I finished the tour half an hour later.

"Cool, so in the video we have to kiss…" Aly said.

"That we do." I smirked.

"May be we should practice." She giggled smiling flirtatiously.

"May be we should," I said turning toward her.

"Wait do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I didn't know how to answer because technically I don't.

"No," I answered finally.

"Then may be…" She began as she wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist. "It doesn't just have to be practice."

"May be it doesn't." With that I lowered my lips to hers and we met in a soft kiss.

"**This is real…this is me…"**

I quickly pulled away from the kiss and grabbed my phone reading my text.

_Double date tomorr likow night with Chawni? Xxx-Sonny._

I turn slightly so Aly couldn't see and texted her back before putting my phone away.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"No one," I said quickly. "Now where were we?" I asked before I kissed her again; it quickly turned into making out.

(Tawni's POV)

Sonny and I were hanging out in our dressing room waiting for Shane to text back.

"So, if he says yes where do you want to go?" I asked as I grabbed another fan letter.

"I don't know; may be bowling?" she suggested.

"OMG, that sounds so fun and Chad loves bowling." I exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Chad Dylan Cooper likes _bowling?"_

I nodded giggling. "It's like I said; I get to see a whole other side of Chad no one else gets to see."

"Well will we get to see that side tomorrow night?" I looked at her confused.

"Probably; why?" I asked.

"Because Shane hate's Hollywood hot shots who think they're all that. So if Chad acts like that I wouldn't be surprised if Shane walked out." She explained.

No I stared at her. "Hot shot Connect 3 singer is like _that_?"

She nodded "It's like I said, I know the real Shane; not only the one he shows everyone else. "

"_**But tonight I'm gonna fly yeah tonight I'm gonna fly…" (hello beautiful~ Jonas brothers.)**_

"What did he say?" I asked recognizing it as Shane's ringtone.

"He said; 'yeah sounds good just text time and place. Xxx-Shane'" She answered. I nodded as she began texting away.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I told him to meet us at the bowling alley that's a block away at 7" She answered. I nodded in agreement, taking out my own phone to text Chad.

(Shane's POV)

About five hours later we had finally finished filming the parts of the video with the girls and I was ready to go home.

"Hey Shane;" A voice said. I turned around to see Aly walking toward me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" She asked.

I stared at her, considering it. I mean me and Sonny aren't real so why not? Beside's she's really hot.  
"Sure," I said thinking what time I'm free. "How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect," she smiled handing me a piece of paper with her number and address before walking away.

(Tess's POV)

"_**One in the same we're anything but ordinary one in the same I think we're almost legendary you and me the perfect team chasing down the dream We're one in the same…" (One in the same By Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato)**_

**(Tess/**_Sonny/__IM Tess sends while on the phone)_

"**Hey Sonny,"**

"_Hey Tess,"_

"**Ok girl, what's his name?"**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**Please I can read you like the back of my hand; you're my best friend."**

"_So?"_

"**So, I can tell when there's a guy you're crushing on. Now stop avoiding the question and tell me his name!"**

"_Fine; Shane Gray"_

"**Come again?"**

"_I like Shane Gray; for real."_

"**OMG! What did he say about it?"**

"_He didn't say anything."_

"**What do you mean?"**

I grabbed my laptop seeing Shane was online and sent him an IM

_Tess: Did anything happen between u & Aly today?_

"_I haven't told him yet."_

"**Why not?'**

_SHANE: No_

_TESS: R u lying 2 me?_

_SHANE: NO_

_TESS: K_

"_Because I haven't seen or really talked to him today."_

"**So, what are you going to do?"**

"_I don't know but we have a double date tomorrow."_

"**So?"**

"_I'll talk to him on the way home; because he's meeting us there. Do you really think I should tell him?"_

"**Of course, good luck sweetie. Call if you need too."**

"_Thanks Tess,"_

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**4 reviews !**

**Ash. **


	12. Chapter 10: The truth sets you free

**I am really bad at the whole updating thing. Lol. SORRY I FEEL SO BAD!!  
Um so I am having trouble writing this story so I am not putting a certain amount of reviews on it all but I'd still love a ton of reviews! Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**GOOD NEWS!**

**I went to the Mitchel Musso concert here in my hometown/city and I MET HIM AND GOT AN AUTOGRAPH! **

**QUESTION!!! WHO GOT "LINES VINES AND TRYING TIMES"? WHAT'S YOUR FAVE SONG? **

**Anyway still hyper from that… Here's chapter 10 The Truth sets you free.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Jonas Brothers/Camp Rock/Hannah Montana/or Sonny with a Chance do you think I'd be typing this. That's right friends I OWN NOTHING! Sad isn't it?**

(Sonny's POV)

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tawni exclaimed as she applied eye liner.

"I know," I said smiling. I was going to talk to Shane tonight. Hopefully tonight will be the last night our relationship will be pretend.

"When's Shane meeting us?" She asked.

"7," I answered fixing my top. Right now we were in our dressing room waiting for Chad to text us. He finished filming like 20 minutes ago. He was then going to get his car and drive to our stage door. He told Tawni he'd text when he got out.

"Chad better hurry up," She smiled. I nodded in agreement; just then her cell phone rang out with the chorus of "Headstrong" by Ashley Tisdale.

"He's here…" She said. I nodded and we walked out.

Tawni and Chad have decided not to hide their relationship and go out more and let others figure it out for themselves. Once outside the "So Random" set we saw Chad's care and made our way to it. I opened the door and got in the back as Tawni sat up front. Chad then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss; I smiled at them happy for my friends.

"Hey Sonny," Chad said smiling; yes, he smiled a real smile not that little fake one or smirk. I know shocking isn't it?

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked us. We nodded as he pulled out and began going toward the bowling alley.

(Shane's POV)

I finished getting ready before grabbing my jacket and heading downstairs.

"Hey dude," Jason said.

"Hey Jas, Tess;" I said acknowledging his girlfriend who was snuggled up to his side on the couch.

"Hey Shane, are you leaving?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked curious.

"A date," I answered simply walking out the door.

(Jason's POV)

"Ok then, bye." I said to the door as it closed.

Tess giggled at me before explaining. "He's going on a double date. It's him and Sonny; Chad and Tawni."

"Oh ok," I said as I wrapped my arms more tightly around her. She let out a soft sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked my girlfriend gently. She nodded. "Are you sure?" again she nodded.

Even though I could tell she was lying I let it go. She'll tell me when she's ready.

(Tawni's POV)

We were at the bowling alley all having fun and laughing.

"Hey Sonny," Chad began. "Where's Shane? It's almost 7:30."

She looked around. "I don't know, I'll call him," She took out her and dialed a number. She put it to her ear and waited a while before saying, "Hey babe, um, where are you it's like 7:30. Call me bye."

"What?" I asked

"He didn't answer, he always answers." She said sadly.

"He probably just forgot his phone. He's probably just running late." Chad said softly. I smiled at my boyfriend who in return smiled back.

(Chad's POV)

I really wish what I said to Sonny was true. However, here we are 8:30 and no Shane.

"He's not coming," Sonny said. I felt bad she got sadder every five minutes that past. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it, there'll be other dates." I said.

"No, no there won't." She said.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Tawni asked gently sitting next to Sonny.

Sonny took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Shane and I aren't really dating; he's really my best friend." She said. We just stared at her.

"Why did you lie to us?" Tawni asked sounding hurt.

"Because I wanted to be your friend and I had no way to prove that I don't like Chad; so I asked Shane and he agreed to be my fake boyfriend. " I saw tears fill her eyes.

"Sonny," I began. "Don't cry we forgive you."

"Thanks, but;" she paused to wipe her eyes. "That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you?" Tawni asked gently.

"Because I've fallen for him and I'm nothing more than a friend in his eyes." She said as tears fell.

"Oh Sonny," Tawni said hugging her tightly.

"I told myself not to fall for him but I did; and now he's going to break my heart" she sobbed.

(Tawni's POV)

What a jerk how could he not see that one of my bff's loves him?

"He won't break your heart; we won't let him get away with it." I reassured her.

"Uh, Tawni…" Chad said a little nervous.

"What?" I snapped at my boyfriend. Feeling guilty I began to apologize but he just wave it off.

"Um; look…" he said.

Sonny and I looked across the room. My jaw dropped as Sonny let out another sob. Standing at a different lane was Shane making out with some other girl.

"Sonny," I began but she had stood up.

"Can you take me home please?" She begged.

Chad and I nodded.

"Do you want me to spend the night? We could call Miley and Tess." I asked her.

"May be another night; I just want to be alone." She said. I nodded and stood up. She put her head on my shoulder as we walked out Chad following closely glaring at Shane from a far. (A/n: really random but it's fun to glare at things from a far! Me and Megan do it all the time lol.)

(Sonny's POV)

As soon as I was home I threw myself onto my bed holding back tears long enough to grab my phone. I dialed speed dial 3 and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Sonny, how's the date going?" Miley's voice rang out.

"Are you with Nate?" I asked simply.

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"Can I talk to him?" Again I was simple.

"Hello?" Nate's voice said.

"Tell Shane that I'm done dealing with all his shit and I don't want to talk to him now or ever for that matter. He ruined everything." I paused. "Tell Shane he needs to learn to have a heart."

With that I hung up, put on PJ's and cried myself to sleep.

(Nate's POV)

"What was that all about?" Miley asked.

"My brother's a jack ass. I don't know what he did but he broke Sonny's heart."

**Again sorry for taking so long. No clue when the next chapter will be out. **


	13. Chapter 11: Broken read the first AN

**Hello my lovely fanfiction readers. I take no credit what so ever for this AMAZING CHAPTER!!! All credit goes to midnightxxvampire. I was desperate and asked her to write it. **

**She did an amazing job. So be sure to give her credit not me. **

**Kris, you are a life saver! Love ya girlie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**song:** The last Something that Meant Anything-Mayday Parade)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well I thought that we could sit around and, talk for hours  
About things I couldn't say to you  
And things that we could never do and,  
This conversation has had no face  
When the words take days you can re-write and erase anything..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Shane POV)

I was glad I had come with Aly.  
This was real; we didn't have to pretend that I was dating her. And I really liked kissing her. Though, as great as it was at first something kept nagging me at the back of my mind that I couldn't just wish away.

Was this guilt? But how could I be guilty for kissing Aly when Sonny wasn't even my girl friend? Well somehow I did feel guilty and I definitely didn't like it.

"Is something the matter?" Aly asked sweetly and I just smiled.

Yeah something was the matter. I just betrayed my best friend, that's what's the matter!

"No." I smiled back down at her before kissing her. I pulled away not really wanting to go any farther. "We should get you back home."

"Come on Shane, it's only nine. Just a little longer, please." She pouted. This was really annoying. Why was it that everything just had to remind me of Sonny?

"That it is, but I have a video to finish filming early tomorrow." I whispered in her ear making her shiver. Girls were always so weak and this girl was just too easy, not that I was  
complaining. "How about we go to your place for a bit?" I winked at her.

Aly let out a giggle and nodded her head. I dragged her out to my car, opening and closing her door once she was in. I rounded to the driver's side and got in bringing my baby to life.

I headed down the crowded streets in the direction that Aly was pointing me to. We soon arrived to some apartments that were used by actors and actresses when they were filming away from home. I followed Aly up the stairs to her door which she quickly opened.  
Lucky for us there was no one home.

I closed the door, pulling her to me and furiously kissing her. We were so close and there wasn't any time to breathe. I pushed her on to the couch never parting our lips and began to pull on the buttons that were constricting her from my touch.

I got off of her as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. What the hell was I doing?

"Are you ok?" Aly's soft voice came at me full force shattering my thoughts.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I moved to the door, leaving a very confused and attractive Aly on the couch.

Why had it taken this to happen for me to realize that **she** isn't _her_. She never was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You know my heart (so tell me  
all that's needed, cause I don't really want this)

Knows all this..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Sonny's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to or else I would have Marshal breathing down my back, though to tell you the truth I couldn't  
care in the least right now. I couldn't care less if a black whole came out of nowhere and swallowed the whole world, as long as "Shane Gray" got swallowed along with it, I would be happy!

Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be any happier than I was now. And the mirror wouldn't even lie to me this morning. My eyes were all puffy and red. My hair looked like a bird's nest. My  
cheeks were stained with black lines that used to be my eyeliner until Shane came and ripped out my heart!

You heard me! Shane Gray ripped out my heart!! Too bad he couldn't hear me.

I washed my face trying to make myself a bit more presentable and got into the shower, letting the steam run along my body. When I was done I wrapped myself in a white towel and walked out of the bathroom to see what outfit I should wear today.

We were rehearsing a new skit that Tawny had put together. It was about a girl who gets stuck in a library, because all she would do is think about her boyfriend and write notes to him. The point is she has to try and escape. It's actually pretty funny, but I wish I didn't have to be the girl stuck in the library. I wasn't really in the mood for loving.

**(I actually had to do a skit like that in 8th grade for drama. I had to mime it out which made it funnier and I had to make out with myself at the beginning. Wrong on so many  
levels, but super funny if u were in the audience watching!!)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And I'll borrow words from all  
my favorite paragraphs

To write a ballad while we say the things

We hope would mean the most to me

And each line is sent

I have found a new pages of hope for the days

when I fell like I've lost everything..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Jason's POV)

I saw a very angry Shane walk through the door. I wonder what happened. Why was he home so early? Had the date gone bad or something?

**(_Me_: Oh Jason how much there is that you do not know!! Muahaha!! _Jason_: Well why don't you tell me and then I will know!? _Me_: But then I will ruin it! You'll just have to see  
for yourself!)**

"Hey dude! How was your date?" I asked him, thinking that was a good way to start. Boy was I wrong.

Shane glared at me and made his way up to his room stomping on every step and slamming the door so that the whole neighborhood could hear him.

Something had definitely gone wrong!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You know my heart (so tell me  
all that's needed, cause I don't really want this)

Knows all these lines (cause my jealous heart really can't take that)

So I'll sing this song for everyone that's come out lost..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Nate POV)

I knew Shane had just come  
home. I could tell from the way he slammed the door so "carefully."

I felt like hurting him really  
bad right now. How could he hurt Sonny like that? I don't even know what it  
was, but it wasn't anything good if she called me crying.

I went to his room ready to  
give him a piece of my mind.

"What the hell did you do to  
her?"

"What are you talking about?"  
Shane asked unconvincingly.

"You know exactly what I'm  
talking about. Don't give me that bull Shane! You broke her heart you know."

"Whose heart did I break  
exactly?" I hated when he put on this cold exterior, but I knew that he already  
knew what he had done wrong.

"You were with Aly weren't  
you?" He didn't answer. "Well I just have one thing to say. Sonny told me to  
tell you that she's done dealing with all of your shit, frankly so am I, and  
that she doesn't want to talk to you now or ever for that matter. And you  
ruined everything." I was about to walk out and remembered something else. "Oh  
yeah, and she also said that you need to learn to have a heart."

I gave him a smirk before  
turning and leaving his room.

(Shane POV)

I was such an idiot!

How could I do this?

I could barely stand the sight  
of myself right now.

Everything is messed up now,  
it's broken.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

But, I'll be OK (Is that what  
you want me to say)

It's called breakup

Cause it's broken

But I'll be OK (is that what you want me to say)

It's called breakup

Cause it's broken

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	14. Ch 12: Maybe Redemption has a story

**Holy Jonas Brothers; two updates in two days!! Kris and I are slowly getting better at this whole updating thing.**

**Anyway as u know or should know midnightxxvampire (aka Kris) wrote last chapter and she did an amazing job on it. Anyway I have asked her to be my co-writer for the this story and she has agreed. She will be writing the odd chapters me the even.**

**So anyway here we go…**

**CHAPTER 12: May be Redemption has a story to tell **

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING. SONG DARE YOU TO MOVE BY SWITCHFOOT. **

* * *

**LOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAY**

"_**I Dare you to move. I Dare you to move. I Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.  
I Dare you to move. I Dare you to move. Like today**_

_**never happened Today never happened before…"**_

**LOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAYLOVEISONITSWAY**

(Shane's POV)

Life has been so screwed up. I mean between pretending to date Sonny, to breaking Sonny's heart, to Sonny not talking to me. Damn it! Why does everything revolve around Sonny? Wait, no, now that I think about it no one is talking to me. Not my brothers, Miley, Tess, or even Aly; and I hate it, well the first 6 people and Sonny I don't give a shit what Aly does. I hate myself; for what I did to Sonny.

One more time; I put the phone to my ear…

"Hey this is Sonny. You know what to do…I would hope." Came the sound of her voicemail.

The sound I've heard at least two hundred times this week.

Yes, it has been exactly one week since I named myself 'jack ass of the year' by breaking her heart.

How could I be so stupid? I mean Aly is alright I guess but she's not Sonny; she's not the girl I'm in love with.

There are you happy? I admitted it; I am in love with Sonny Cecilia Munroe (did I give her a middle name yet? I can't remember) and I absolutely now I idea how to get her back.

"Shane," I looked up to see my mom. Great lecture time…again. "Nate told me about what happened with Sonny."

"I don't need a lecture, mom. I already feel like shit." I said kind of harshly.

"Langue please," my mom said calmly.

"No, mom, I have the right to be pissed!" I snapped annoyed. "Everyone else is pissed at me because I screwed up."

"Shane, you broke that girls heart." My mom explain calmly.

LIKE I DON'T ALREADY NOW THAT, MOTHER.

"Well what about the whole fake dating thing?" I asked instead of saying what I was really thinking.

"That was wrong too…"

"I knew something would go wrong!" I continued.

"Oh and what went wrong?" My mom asked now getting kind of annoyed.

"It stopped being fake," I began quietly. "or at least I wanted it to stop." My mom looked at me "I fell for her and not in a crush way. I fell in love with her."

"Then why'd you go and screw everything up?" A new voice asked.

I looked up to see Nate.

"I don't know; I didn't think she'd feel the same."

"Well she did," Nate said harshly. "or at least she did"

"I know Nate! I'm a jack ass; I'll be the first to admit. Ok, are you happy now?" I yelled.

"No," Nate yelled back.

"What more do you want from me?" I yelled back.

"For you to put a smile back on my best friends face; until then you are dead to me." He hissed glaring at me.

"Fine," I said hurt by my brother's words. I walked out of the house and to my car getting in. It was raining extremely hard as I drove to Sonny's house.

(Sonny's POV)

I was cuddled up on the couch, ice cream in hand when the doorbell rang. I heard my mom move to answer it and froze at my mom's words or well word.

"Shane?"

(Ok so what Mrs. Munroe says is in **bold **Shane underlined Sonny's thoughts _Italics _normal is normal)

"Hey, Mrs. Munroe." _God his voice is so hot. Damn it Sonny. SHUT UP! He broke your heart remember? _

"**Um…Sonny isn't feeling too well so now's…" **

"Look I know I made a mistake and I know I made her look stupid but I feel really…"

"**Save it Shane! You broke her heart." **_Way to go mom! _

"Last night I was about to do something with that girl that I would regret." _EW! Shane! You have a purity ring! _

"**And you're telling me this because?" **

"Because I want her to know that I couldn't go through with it. The reason was not the ring on my finger. Why? Simple: I don't love Aly. Aly isn't Sonny and that's where problems arise. So if you could tell her that I'd appreciate it." 

I heard the door close and my mom move into the living room my back to her.

"You heard that right?" She asked.

I simply nodded tears rolling down my cheeks.

(Shane's POV)

I know what I have to do next. I got back into my car made my way to Aly's house. Once I got close to her complex I noticed paparazzi was everywhere and ended up parking across the street. I guess a new celeb moved in. I managed to push my way through and get to Aly's apartment without too many questions. '

Once there I knocked on her door and waited. Seconds later Aly opened the door and looked at me.

"Shane?" We asked surprised but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here? Did you come back to finish what we started?"

"No," I began. "I came over to tell you last night was a mistake. I don't like you like that and I love someone else. Lastly I wanted to apologizing for leading you on.

She shrugged. "Whatevs. I used you too, the truth is I have a boyfriend back in New York. Toodles." With that she closed the door.

"Bitch," I mumbled before making my way back downstairs and outside.

The rain had began to come down harder and Santiago Geraldo, you know the pushy guy from Tween Weekly, started following me. As I neared the street I watch the light that was about 30 feet ahead and waited until it was safe to cross. However, I guess someone else didn't notice the light change.

(Nate's POV)

Shane has been gone for more then two hours and frankly I couldn't careless where he was; if he wasn't fixing things.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled my out of my thoughts. The house had gotten quiet again until my mom let out a shrill scream of agony. What the hell is going on? I thought as I ran to her.

(Sonny's POV)

'Breaking News' flashed across Tween Weekly's screen. I rolled my eyes and was about to change it when Santiago Geraldo said…

"Teen rock sensation Shane Gray hospitalized." I dropped the remote and stared at the screen as he continued. "Gray, 18, was walking across the street to get to his car after visiting a friend at the Sunny Beach apartments. While crossing the street Gray was hit by an on coming speeding car. The driver didn't see the light change or was just in a hurry. Our camera's caught the whole thing; content not suitable for young children."

I watched in horror as the screen changed to an image of Shane walking across the street and a car slamming into him. I began sobbing as I watched his body fly across the hood of the car and to the ground and the car speed away. The camera began to go every which way indicating that they were running toward him. I screamed as the camera slowed down and showed Shane up close, cut up bleeding and not moving. I lost it though when I heard Santiago Geraldo scream 'get an ambulance he isn't breathing.'

My mom was at my side in an instant as I sobbed.

"Oh God please let him be ok." I screamed at the sky.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Will he be ok? **

**I have no idea I am leaving that up to Kris. **

**Peace love and Jonas**

**R.I.P. Michael and Ferrah…my prayers are with their friends and family. **


	15. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE OH PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys…**

**Ok I know what you are all thinking….**

**Why isn't her (or Kris if u read Love Is On It's Way) updating?**

**Well a lot has been going on recently…let me give you a run through…**

**On Friday I had to put my dog to sleep and I miss her terribly.**

**On Saturday was fourth of July and we had a ton of people over which didn't help me. I broke half way through crying for the first time. (Thank God for my best friend Megan being there for me. I love u girlie if u r reading this. And my other bestie was there for me too! I love them both to death.) Yeah I was grateful because my cousins came like five minutes a later and if they saw it there's a part of me that thinks I would never live it down but I know they'd understand my youngest cousin started tearing up when my mom told him.**

**TODAY: Oh today was fun…the oldest of said cousins kept watching me while at a bday party for his sister and his nephew. I know it sounds creepy but he was making sure I was ok. We have our close moments when we want to. It was funny though; because when it's hot out my eyes water for some reason and my sister thought I was crying.**

**Tomorrow: Packing for a night at the hotel the JONAS BROTHERS band stayed in last time they came to Omaha. I'm staying with my godmother and we will be stalking the Hilton that night lol.**

**TUESDAY: CONCERT AT SEVEN!!!!! I hope to take lots of pics and post them as my youtube bg so I'll tell you when I get that done and you can check it out.**

**So anyway I am looking at late Tuesday night or defiantly Wednesday!!!  
So yeah…**

**QUICK QUESTION!!!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT KEVIN AND DANIELLE?**


	16. Chapter 13: Perfect

Ok so you all know the reason that this has taken me so long.

Now Kris and I both wrote this one so here it goes.

Each song line is different I will tell you at the end what songs they are

DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING.

"_**So I'll wait til kingdom come all the highs and lows are gone a little bit longer and I'll be fine…I'll be fine."**_

(Sonny's POV)

It had been four hours and still nothing. No doctor came to talk to us, no nurse, and no word…of anything. I sat on the edge of my chair. Every time that someone passed by I was ready to pounce. Why wasn't anyone coming? Why was it taking so long? Was he really that bad?

I felt horrible. Everyone seemed to be feeling that way today. Nate had his hands pulling out hairs, Kevin paced around not knowing what to do, Miley and Tess where trying to calm them down while my mom was trying to calm Mrs. Gray.

I was left alone and more than anything I wished that I wasn't. I hate him so much and yet…I love him. I can't hate him regardless of everything he had done to ruin our happiness, but what I was really feeling was fear. What if he didn't make it? What if I could never tell him how I feel? What if?

"_**Standing here I don't deserve a second chance and I can't conceal the shame I feel it's more then I can stand How can you look at me that way when I have failed so many times? Showing me love you tell the world this child is mine How can you walk that extra mile? I see forgiveness in your smile. So sure you'd desert me wrong again…"**_

(Nate)

Do you know what it feels like to regret? I've never really regretted anything, but now it seems I'm full of it.

I was an idiot. My brother was an idiot. I was mad, but I would never wish for this to happen to him. I love my brother regardless of all of the stupid things he does. How could this have happened? How?

"Urr! I can't take this anymore!" I stood up ignoring Miley's attempts to calm me down. "I need to take a breather." I walked out of the room hoping that nobody would follow me. I wanted to see my brother!

"_**There you are giving up the fight here I am begging you to try talk to me let me in but you just put your wall back up again oh when's it gonna end? How far do I have to go to make you understand I want to make this work so much it hurts…"**_

(Miley)

"I should go check on Nate," Miley said getting up.

"No. Just leave him for a bit." Tess grabbed my arm pulling me back down. I should leave him alone for a bit, but I couldn't stand seeing Nate like this. It hurt me to see him so down. I wish I could take all of his troubles away even though at the moment that seemed impossible.

"Miley," I glanced up to see Jason.

"What?" I asked still staring at the place where Nate left.

"He's pretty upset…" Jason said looking at me I could feel his eyes on me. "He told Shane something he regrets."

"What?" Sonny's voice joined us.

"He told Shane that until he put a smile back on your face;" He pointed to Sonny. "Shane was dead to him."

Sonny, Tess and I all gasped.

"Nate said that?" I asked shocked.

"You should know better than to piss him off." Jason said looking at me.

"Yeah I know but I can't believe he would say that to him." I said suddenly kind of mad at Nate.

"_**There's a man dying on the side of the road won't make it home to night he was driving fast on a cellular phone that's how he lived his life…"**_

(Jason's POV)

How could this happen to us? Just when everything was falling into place and everything was getting better. What did we do to deserve this? I was walking down an empty hallway thinking about what the hell we ever did to deserve this. I groaned and kicked the wall.

"What?" I asked out loud looking toward the sky. "Taking Dad wasn't enough for you? Damn it! How could this happen?" I screamed as I kicked the wall over and over again. "I HATE THIS!!" And with one last kick I fell to the floor tears rolling down my cheeks.

I felt someone slide down next to me and pull me into a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"Jas," Sonny whispered. "You guys didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Why the hell is this happening? First dad and now Shane, this is bull shit!"

I never cussed so it's obvious I am pretty mad, sad and confused.

"Jason, listen to me." Sonny said sternly. I looked at her. "Your dad's death was not your fault or Nate's or Shane's or your moms! Stop blaming people; stop blaming yourself, things happen! There is nothing we can do about it."

"Get the hell away from me; bitch." I said harshly pulling back.

"_**I took a chance I took a shot and you might think I'm bullet proof but I'm not You took a swing I took it hard and down here from the ground I see who you are…"**_

(Sonny's POV)

To say I was shocked by Jason's words is an understatement. I was hurt and completely caught off guard by what he said; I felt like walking off the edge of a cliff and just falling.

"Jason Paul Gray!" A voice said harshly. I looked up to see Nate standing next to his mother and if looks could kill Jason would be dead 100 times just by the look Nate was giving him.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Look, I get you're hurt and everything but this is not Sonny's fault." Mrs. Gray said as I stood and moved over to her.

"Yes it is."

"Stop," Nate said. "Stop blaming people for the bad things that happen to you!"  
"Yeah, well I can tell you two things for sure…" Jason said standing up and walking toward Nate.

"What?" Nate asked. Oh god I knew where this was going. Jason is a jack ass when he's hurt or mad. He never means anything but it's just like something comes over him and he can't help it.

"She is the reason Shane might not live and you Nate, you are the reason our dad is not alive." BAM! I told you I knew where this was going.

However what happened next was not what I expected.

In one quick motion Nate's fist collided with Jason's jaw.

This seemed to snap Jason back to reality and when he looked back at me and Nate with a look of pure guilt.

"I…" He began.

"I know how you get in these situations Jason but I'm not ready to talk to you right now." Nate said cutting him off. He gently grabbed my arm and started to lead me away.

"Sonny," Jason began quietly.

"Only one other person has ever called me a bitch and that is my brother, and you swore you would never be like him." I said tears in my eyes. "You swore, Jason." I finished shaking my head and walking away.

"_**Somehow I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life…"**_

(Nate's POV)

Two more long agonizing hours went by without a ward from the doctors.

"Nate," A quiet voice said. I glanced up to see Jason standing above me.

"I don't want to talk to you."I said.

"Well I have to talk to you. So I'll talk you listen." I didn't reply but he kept on going. "Nate, I don't blame you for dad dying. I don't blame anyone but myself and I'm sorry I always bring it up when I'm hurt." He finished and turned to leave.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold up." I said. He looked at me. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I was the one who called him and told him to hurry up and get home…"

"Jason you were ten it was your birthday. It is not your fault."

"I know that in my head but I can't get my heart to believe it." He said.

"Shane Grey…" A voice said.

We all looked up to see a doctor standing there.

"How is he?" Mom asked.

"Your son suffered from a puncture to the heart that is why we've been operating on him for so long." The doctor began. I closed my eyes as I felt tears escape my eyes. I felt a gentle hand rest on my arm and wrapped my arms around Miley as the doctor continued.

"The operation went fairly well…" The doctor said slowly.

"What do you mean 'fairly well'?" Jason asked.

"We lost your son for about a minute. We were able to revive him and another doctor is looking him over to make sure every vital thing is in order."

"By lost him you mean…" Sonny choked out not even being able to finish.

"Yes he died for a moment." The doctor confirmed.

"_**I never saw the way you sacrificed or knew the price you paid how can I make it right I know I gotta try when my world goes crazy you won't let go when the room gets shaky you give me hope when I try to push you away you never move now when I start doubting you help me see…"**_

(Sonny's POV)

With that I lost it and immediately started sobbing. Jason reacted quickly and hugged me tightly and I didn't care what he had called me or if he hurt me I just needed my older brother.

"He's ok right?" Jason asked quickly.

"Yes, we just have to wait for him to wake up." A new voice spoke up. I looked up to see another doctor.

"When can we see him?" Mom asked.

"You may go now." The new doctor said. With that both walked away.

"Sonny do you want to go in?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"No, I don't think I can go in there." I said. I released myself from Jason and ran away.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

I heard my apartment door open and looked up to see Miley standing there.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Please go see him." She begged.

"I can't." I said wiping my eyes.

"I know he hurt you Sonny; but he got hurt trying to fix it. You call yourself his best friend I think Aly is more of a friend then you." Miley said.

"What does the witch have to do with anything?" I asked.

"She called Jason and asked how he was and apologized. Goodbye Sonny." With that the door closed.

I took a deep breath. I know what I had to do.

Two hours later I found myself walking through the hospital before turning into Shane's room and what I saw was worse then what I saw on TV.

His hair was matted, he had cuts covering his face, a cast on his arm and bags under his eyes. He was so pale and he looked so weak and vulnerable.

"Finally got the strength?" A gentle voice asked. Startled I looked up to see Jason. He called yesterday and apologized and I forgave him knowing he never meant it.

"I guess…" I said.

"Do you want privacy?" He asked. I nodded slowly looking back at Shane. "I'll keep everyone out." The door closed gently and I sat next to him.

I sighed. "God Shay, what'd you do to yourself?" I paused. "Um I wrote you a song and I thought maybe I'd sing it…"

I gently strummed my guitar before singing…

"_You walked into my life  
And everything was alright  
Everytime you said my name  
I felt like it was my time  
My time to_

[chorus]  
To fly away  
To make you say  
That we'd be together, Babe  
Tell me that you love me  
That you'd never leave me  
And hope for better days

Then came that day,  
The day you went away.  
I decided not to care  
Not to cry  
But it was too late  
'Cause you already took my heart away

_And all because you said my name  
And all because I has some faith_

I felt like it was my time  
My time to

[chorus]

Don't come here again  
I'm so confused.  
Baby, say my name  
Can you please come through?

I don't know what I feel  
Or if it's even real  
But all I know is that I really want you.  
Because when we're together  
You make me feel like it's my time  
My time to  
[chorus]" (A/N: Do not steal this song. Kris wrote it and told me I could use it so do not steal it please it belongs to Kris)

By the end of the song I was crying.

"I'm sorry for falling for you." I cried. "I'm sorry for making you pretend to date me. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." With that my head fell on the bed as I sobbed.

"That's not the problem, Sonny." A voice said. Startled I looked up too see Shane's brown eyes, though heavy, staring back at me.

"What do you mean?"

"They problem is I'm not good enough for you." His voice said hoarse because it's dry. "You deserve so much better."

"But I only want you and don't say that you are to good for me." I said.

He looked at me with heavy eyes. "Then why am I in love with you?"

"_**Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect."**_

_**Songs:**_

_**First one: A little Bit longer by Jonas Brothers**_

_**Second one: Wrong Again By Nick Jonas**_

_**Third One: How Far by Martina McBride**_

_**Fourth One: Appreciate By Nick Jonas**_

_**Fifth one: Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift**_

_**Sixth: Turn Right by Jonas Brothers**_

_**Perfect By Simple Plan**_


	17. MUST READ! CAMP ROCK AWARDS!

_**I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU MAY NOT READ LOOK OVER HERE BUT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME! **_

_**IT'S CONSIDERING THE CAMP ROCK AWARDS!**_

_**I WOUL D LOVE IT IF YOU'D VOTE FOR ME AND NOMINATE STORIES!**_

_**Stories that are up:**_

_**For OC Awards: LOOK OVER HERE!!**_

_**And for **_

_**Most Underappreciated Non-classic couple awards**_

_**TOO MANY WALLS A NITCHIE ONESHOT WHICH HAS NO RE VIEWS AND I'D LOVE IT IF YOU READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE. **_

_**Secondly some categories you can still nominate all you have to do is PM them with the title author and what category which are listed here…..net/u/1708311/Official_CR_Awards_Committee**_

_**STORIES THAT CAN BE NOMINATED…**_

_**For non-classic couples (voting closes July 20**__**th**__**!)**_

_**You Just Don't Know It-Nitchie**_

_**I HOPE TO POST A NEW ONESHOT TODAY MAYBE A NAITLY I HAVEN'T DONE ONE BEFORE OR A LEXXIE AND NATE OR MANDY AND JASON!! **_

_**What would you like to see. **_


	18. I MAY QUIT FANFIC PLZ READ!

_**So I AM NOT QUITTING FANFICTION! **_

_**Hey everyone I know you are getting really six of this.**_

_**However this is important!**_

_**My bff Megan's bday is coming up a week from today and as a present is anyone willing to write her a Megan and Draco Malfoy oneshot?**_

_**She loves him and if you do you'll make a guest appearance in look over here or Love is on it's way. **_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!!!**_

_**It'd mean the world to her! **_

_**THANKS ASHLYN!**_


	19. HOW FAR? NEW STORY INFO PLZ READ!

**GOOD NEWS!!!!**

**I HAVE A NEW SMITCHIE, NILEY KANIELLE, MITCHEL MUSSO AND ME, STERLING KNIGHT AND MEGAN STORY COMING OUT TONIGHT!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS, ASHLYN!!!**

**OK IT'S CALLED:**

**HOW FAR.**


	20. Chapter 14: Our Love Won't Survive

**Ok so I know that you all probably want to chasse me down with sharp objects for leaving you on such a cliffy and not uploading forever but I'm sooooo sorry. **

**So, yeah…WANNA HEAR GOOD NEWS? Ok well here it is…the other day I was on facebook and thought 'wow I need a date for homecoming.' So then I looked at my guys friends and emailed one asking him to be my date. So cross your fingers. **

**Here it is LOVE IS ON IT'S WAY CHAPTER 14 **

**SONGS AT THE END**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"_**And now not even you can save me**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**Never thought that we'd go under."**_

(Sonny's POV)

Oh my god…did he just say that?

"If you love me then why did you go out with Aly?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment before in a hoarse voice asking "Can I get some water?"

I nodded turning around and pouring some water into a glass before helping him sit up and drink it.

"I should get your family." I declared standing up.

"Sonny," Shane, voice now normal, said grabbing my arm.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Don't leave until we've talked this out." He pleaded.

I looked at him in silence for a moment before saying "Fine." And sitting back down.

"_**I know I'm not alone yeah when my world is falling apart when there's not light to break up the dark that's when I look at you when the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore that's when I look at you."**_

"Why'd you do it, Shane?" I repeated after a few moments of silence.

I heard him sigh. "To cover up my fear, to try to convince myself that what I feel for you is nothing to act on."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked getting frustrated. He remained silent. "Shane Adam Gray answer me!" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand to save my life. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "I said: Because I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

I scoffed. "I am not amazing."

"Oh my god, Sonny stop putting yourself down." He snapped. "You are amazing."

"No Shane, I'm not. I made you pretend to date me."

"You didn't make me do anything. I did it because I thought that make believe would be the closest I would ever get to having you really love me." Shane answered sharply.

I stared at him as he took a deep breath.

"Sonny, listen," he began again. "I'm in love with you and I know that crosses every line of friendship but I can't help it. You're beautiful and just incredible. I can never get you off my mind."

"_**Do you ever think you made the wrong decision and what would happen if you ever did it differently because just trying to live your life can be unpredictable."**_

I was silent for awhile.

"What am I supposed to say to that, Shane?" I whispered.

"You tell me," His voice was quiet and laced with worry.

I looked at him our eyes locking after I stared into his eyes for a few long minutes I stood up and began walking toward the door.

"_**And I don't want to loose her don't wanna let her go…standing out in the rain need to know if it's over because I would leave you alone I'm flooded with all this pain knowing that I'll never hold her like I did before the storm"**_

**(Nate's POV)**

I watched the door to Shane's room like a hawk, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Nate," A quiet voice said.

I looked to my left to see Miley. I smiled grabbing her hand and interlacing our fingers.

"He's ok." I assured not only my girlfriend but myself.

"I know he is," she whispered. "but my question is are we?"

My eyes widened as I looked at my girlfriend. "Mi, where's this coming from?"

"Recently I've been feeling I'm just here for you to tell the press that you have a girlfriend. I don't believe you really care anymore."

I stared at her shocked. "Mi," I whispered. "I know I'm busy and I know I don't say it as often as I should but I love you and you are not just here for show. I can't live without you and when I'm not with you I want to be and when I am I never ever want it to end." She smiled softly. "So unless you have another reason to believe otherwise…our relationship is great." I reassured her cupping her cheek with my hand.

"I love you, Nate." I smiled and I captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"_**There's a lot that you don't notice when you read between the lines the futures out of focus when you're blinded by the light it's a hope for all the hopeless in the worse of trying times I resort to being speechless because our love won't survive."**_

(Shane's POV)

"Sonny," I whispered just as her hand landed on the knob, she froze.

She remained that way for a awhile before slowly turning back toward me and that's when I noticed the tears…

**Songs:**

**First: Someone Wake Me Up the Veronicas**

**Second: When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**

**Third: Unpredictable by Honor Society**

**Fourth: Before the storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus**

**Fifth: Don't Speak Jonas Brothers**


	21. Hello Goodbye

**Hello everyone! Ok, so I got an awesome idea for a new story that will be coming out hopefully today!**

**It's called Hello Goodbye,**

**It's a JONAS story w/out Macy and Stella.**

**The couples are Nicole(aka Me) and Nick Lucas**

**Chloe(aka my best friend) And Joe Lucas**

**Kevin and Danielle.**

**I hope you check it out and please review it means the world to me.**

**-Ash**


	22. Chapter 15: Love has found its way

**Chapter 14 Love Has found It's Way.**

**This is not the end but it is the end of part 1.**

**Look guys I'm sorry it has taken me forever to update but I got swine, yes the dreaded swine and this is a shitty update but still an update none the less.**

**Please read my new story HELLO GOODBYE.**

**And I want 5 reviews before I start writing the new story!**

(Shane's POV)

"Sonny," I whispered. (Read the final authors note)

"There are many reasons not to believe you," She sniffled. "you broke my heart, Shane."

I felt guilt rush over me instantly.

"I know and I'll never forgive myself for that." I said softly looking down. (Read the final authors note)

"But no matter what you do I still love you." She said softly.

My head shot up. "You do?"

She nodded as she slowly walked back over to me.

I grabbed her hands gently and pulled her down onto the bed gently. (Read the final authors note)

"I'm never going to break your heart again." I promised softly wiping away her tears.

She nodded.

"I love you." I smiled.

A smiled spread across her face, too. "I love you too Shay, more then you will ever know."

And with that I cupped her cheek gently bringing her soft lips to mine for our first, but defiantly not last, kiss of our relationship. (Read the final authors note)

**Part 2 will be in this same story!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. The good old AN! Plz read!

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I didn't die and there is still a lot more to come. **

**I haven't had time to update these stories but I am posting a moliver oneshot check it out plz!**

**Don't lose interest in this story! It has a lot coming up! **


	24. PART 2 CHAPTER 1

I live really I do. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Part II Chapter 1

* * *

(Sonny's POV)

Oh my gosh! It's been forever since we've last talked!!! Are you as excited for this as I am?

Ok update time!! YAY!

Here we go: It's been five years since we last talked, five years since Shane and I admitted we were in love. Everything has changed in one way or another. I'm now 23 and Shane 24. We are still together and in fact are looking for an apartment together. Nate and Miley are going strong still and most likely will forever. Miley moved into the penthouse apartment Nate and Shane share, one of the reasons Shane wants out. Chad and Tawny are still together, however, they recently moved to New York together. We still talk and are figuring a time to get together. So Random had it's last season 3 years ago and since then I have taken the music world by storm as Shane says. I've release two albums and I am currently working on my third.

The only thing that has really changed drastically is Jason. Remember Jason and Tess? Hollywood's sweetest couple? Sweet? HA! Don't make me laugh! She is a rude, heartless, spoiled, wanna be b…for the sake of young readers eyes/ears I am not continuing that rant. Anyway, about five months after the hostpital thing Jason caught Tess making out with Zac Efron -I'm shuddering over here people-. Of course he broke it off she started shit about all of us with the press. After we got that all calmed down I introduced Jason to my hairstylist for So Random and I guess when they get married they have me to thank. They've been going strong for about four years.

Ok now to reality. Danielle (Anderson so it's legal), Jason's girlfriend **(BTW Congrats to Kevin and Danielle!!)**, Miley, and I all stood backstage at a Connect 3 sound check.

"Hey," Jason interrupted us.

"Hey," We all chimed as Jason kissed Dani's forehead softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing this and that…" I said casually.

"How hot Ryan Sheckler looks shirtless." Miley confirmed. Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you?" Before I could respond Jason had a grip on my forearm and was dragging me away from the group.

(Miley's POV)

"What's that about?" I asked looking at Danielle.

"You don't think he's cheating do you?" She asked quietly.

"Jason?" I answered alarmed. She nodded. "No way in hell. He's hopelessly in love with you."

"He's been really distant lately." She said sadly.

"Maybe he has something on his mind. I can ninety nine percent assure you he's not cheating on you. Not with anyone and defiantly not with Sonny."

(Shane's POV)

I walked out of my dressing room to see Jason leading _my girlfriend_ into his. They were _**both**__ smiling. _ I shook the weird feeling off and walked down the hall toward backstage.

**(He went skipping down the hall singing 'Is my girlfriend cheating on me with my brother no I'm just paranoid!' Paranoid the REMIX YO! Haha ****CHIKEESxBBY told you I'd put this in)**


	25. P2:Ch2: ALready Gone Read the final an

**I know it's been awhile even after I promised and I apologize. This chapter is where drama comes back. I ask one thing of you…please, please, read the authors note at the end. Thank you. **

**Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Nick Jonas hahaha yeah right! I wish. Sadly my friends I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2: Already Gone**

**(Shane's POV)**

We approached Sonny and Jason about their new found friendship hundreds of times throughout the month that passed but ultimately they just pushed us away. As their alone time became more frequent and Sonny began to act more like Jason's girlfriend then mine, I began to feel heartbroken. Is this her way of telling me she's found someone else?

"Sonny," I said one morning as we lounged around in bed with our PJ's on, call us lazy if you want.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from the book she had perched in her lap.

"What's going on with you and Jason?" I tried one more time.

She let out a groan, but still did not look at me. "For the last time Shane, I can't tell you."

That's when I realized I didn't have to deal with this. I realized I should get out before I really get hurt.

"Why not?" My voice grew mad as I demanded an answer. **(read the authors note at the end)**

"Because it's between me and Jason," She remained calm as she said this her gaze not wavering from the book at all.

"Everything is between you and Jason anymore!" I sat up as anger coursed through me. "Hi, remember me your boyfriend?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped her eyes still focused on the book.

"You walk away from me on dates, I can no longer hold a real conversation with you…" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and forced the tears back. There was no way I would cry in front of her.

She didn't answer, let alone look up, as I tried to calm down. **(read the authors note at the end)**

I took a deep breath and said seriously; "Tell me what's going on between you and my brother, Sonny."

"I can't,"

That's when I made the hardest decision of my life. "Then I'm out," I said standing up. I walked into the closet and began packing a bag. **(read the authors note at the end)**

And suddenly she was standing next to me. "What do you mean you're out?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

I rolled my eyes throwing clothes into the bag. "Exactly what it sounds like, I am leaving." I pushed past her and walked into the bedroom grabbing a few things before going into the bathroom.

"Why?" God why does she have to follow me? **(read the authors note at the end)**

"You have made it extremely clear you no longer love me." I snapped heatedly back.

I can't remember a time I have ever been this pissed at her.

"That's a lie!" she screamed grabbing my hand.

I spun around to face her, glaring down at her. "No, it's not. Face it, Sonny, when was the last time you really kissed me? Or how about the last time you told me you love me?"

"I tell you every day, multiple times." She was challenging me? Well if she wants to play this game at least I know how.

I laughed in her face, pain and venom evident in the laugh. "No, you don't. I say it, then you say: yeah, sure or same."

"Shane, I'm sorry. I'll tell you I love you." She pleaded as I walked around our room. **(read the authors note at the end)**

Ignoring her desperate pleas broke my heart, but I had to do it. Ten minutes later I was finally packed.

I turned to her sadly. "Sonny, please tell me…" I was now begging. I didn't want to leave anymore then she wanted me too.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We…I can't tell you Shane. Please don't go!" But it was too late. I was gone.

I didn't really know where to go, so I pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed my phone dialing a number.

"Mom...yeah it's Shane…I'm coming home for a while…bye" **(read the authors note at the end)**

(Sonny's POV)

"Hello?" I whispered into my phone. It's been two days since Shane left and no one knows about him leaving. He had a week off and I have been crying too much to call anyone.

"I'm getting married!" Dani squealed in my ear.

I smiled slightly, I couldn't help it. "Aw Dani that's great." **(read the authors note at the end)**

"I can't believe she said yes," Jason's voice came over the phone.

"I'm happy for you." I said sincerely.

"Thanks," He said. "Thank you for helping me plan the proposal Sonny. You can tell Shane that's why we were hanging out so much now."

"No, Jas, I can't." I began crying again. **(read the authors note at the end)**

"What? Why not?"

"He left me." **(read the authors note at the end)**

**Honestly, I have no time to write this. So I was wondering is anyone interested in cowriting with me? Plz PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. First come first serve. Thanks**

**Love you all **

**Ash. **


	26. Part 2 Chapter 3: No title

**Hello lovely readers! I got a cowriter! So basically me and Vicky both worked on this chapter and we hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything and neither does Vicky...unless she's not tell me something :D**

**Part Two. Chapter 3**

(Jason's POV)

I thought Shane was just over-reacting leaving Sonny. Why didn't he just trust her?

What harm could it of done?

"Sonny, Listen you'll be fine. I'll go round and have a word with Shane"

"Thanks, Jas." And with that we hung up. Sonny was pretty cut up about Shane leaving her.

"Dani" I shouted to make sure she heard me. "You girls go round to Sonny's and comfort her

while I go round to see Shane."

(Nate's POV)

Miley told me the news about Shane and Sonny. Why would he do that?

He mustn't trust her or Jason. I'm convinced of it. He needs to grow up in my opinion.

(_Italics – Nate...... _**Bold Miley) (Phonecall): **

**Hey Baby!**

_Hey. What's Up.?_

**We're heading over to Sonny's while Jason goes to Shane's. So don't go round.**

_Huh? Why not?_

**Because Jason is sorting it. Stay at home**

_Ok. I Gotta Go Baby. Ring You Later._

**Ok. Bye. **With that we hung up.

(Shane's POV)

I don't understand why Sonny just wouldn't tell me. Was I just being paranoid?

"Shane. Jason's here to see you." Oh just great. This is all I need now. Just glad it's not Nate that's come round. Now that would be fun and games. Least Jason slightly more relaxed with things.

"What's up Jason?" I asked not looking at him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then said:

"Shane, you know exactly what's wrong. I need to say one word and you will know." said Jason trying to keep relaxed.

"Let me guess? Sonny" I scoffed. I knew what Jason was about to say. I could read him like a book. He wanted me to give me the whole lecture about breaking her heart. But I wasn't prepared to listen. If he and Sonny were just friends then why didn't they just tell me that.

"Shane. Listen to me. Before you even say it nothing is/was going on with me and Sonny I can tell you that. You really want to know what was going on. I'll tell you" I wasn't actually really interested in what Jason had to say to me right now. But I decided to listen just in case there was something I could use in it.

(Sonny's POV)

I don't understand why he left me, I wasn't hiding anything really from him. It makes me wonder whether he actually loves me anymore. All I was doing was helping his own brother with his proposal to Dani. I had a bad feeling but a good feeling that Shane was going to come back.

Why? Because I think he still loves me. That's what I believed. I always will do.

(Shane's POV)

"The reason me and Sonny have been spending a lot of time together is because she has been helping me plan my proposal to Dani. And just so you know Dani said yes." I looked at him shocked. Was this true? This was the big secret. No wonder Sonny couldn't tell me.

"Now Shane Sonny misses you a lot. And I mean a lot. You need to go back Shane. This is no good. Sonny is heartbroken, and I won't see her like this and neither will the girls. Do what your heart and not head tells you and go back to her." Was I hearing this correctly. I sat down and thought about it.

"Give me a couple of days to think abou....."

"There is no 'Thinking' about it. You either come with me now or you can stay here and do your 'thinking'." said Jason raising his voice slightly. I knew Jason was getting pissed with me. I had to think quickly. Wait?! Shane what are you doing? Why do you need to think about it?

Shaking the thoughts out my head I said: "Tell Sonny I think we need a break. Sorry Jas. Just tell her that's what I said.

(Jason's POV)

"SHANE! Think about it. Sonny's a nice girl. Why?" I asked completely shocked by his answer I actually thought he would come back with me. Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

No reply from Shane. I Just stood up said bye to mom and walked out. Quickly texting Dani and getting in my car a I took one more look at the window he was standing in and drove off.

(Dani's POV)

"Hey! Got a text of Jason. Saying "Just left Shane's not good new's though. Tell Sonny He said that he thinks that they need a break – Kevin XxX" What do we tell Sonny, Miley?"

Miley never answered me. I knew then it was up to me to tell her.

(Sonny's POV)

I was terrified of what Shane had said. Was he coming back? Was it over completely? I needed to know. Dani came into my room and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey! How you holding up?" I didn't reply to her straight away.

"I've been better. Listen any new's on Shane.?" By now I was shaking. Was it good? Was it bad? I was going out my mind knowing that he might not come back. What would happen then if he didn't come back? On my own again?

"Yes, Jason texted me telling me to tell you something. But I think it's b......" I stopped Dani in the middle of her sentence.

"Dani? Please just tell me." I had to know whether he was coming back or not. Dani just looked at me with a sense of sorry in her face. The bad feeling was taking over the good feeling. I just wanted it to stop and all go away.

Dani swallowed. "He said he wants you two to take a break for awhile."

I closed my eyes and fought off the tears. "Ok," I whispered. "If he wants that I guess I have to grin and bear it."

"Aw Sonny," Dani whispered wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug. "He loves you. You have to know that?"

"I did," I admitted looking up at her. "But recently, I'm not so sure."


	27. Part 2 Chapter 4

Hey people!

Obviously this isn't really a chapter but I NEED you guys to read this. I'm not feeling this story anymore. I have no idea where to go with it; therefore Love Is On It's Way is on official Hiatus.

If you love this story then hopefully you will check out my new story, **What If?, **you can find it in my profile. The story follows the couples of Niley, Jemi, and Kanielle. If you love them you'll love it.

I'm sorry about this and I want to think everyone who reviewed it for so long.

Xoxo

Ashlyn


End file.
